Leisurely
by Simply Kim
Summary: There was something terribly sexy about the challenging way Tezuka was looking at him. Atobe licked his lips, feeling his willpower starting its dangerous slip into a downward spiral.


**TITLE:** Leisurely

**PART:** 1 of 1

**PAIRING:** Atobe x Tezuka

**GENRE:** General

**DISCLAIMERS:** The series I'm referring to does not belong to me. Only this weird story does.

**NOTES:** **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_**is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. XD).

* * *

**LEISURELY**

* * *

The doorknob rattled and Atobe looked up from his papers with a frown. He had always instructed his people to knock first before attempting to open his office door. He had enough of the public intrusions when he was still working in the other department. No one was allowed to invade his personal space now that he had some leg room after last week's promotion.

He made a sudden decision to apply as a rank and file employee after graduating from university. His doting parents were frantic and in a way, dumbfounded, but when he laid out his reasons, they grudgingly accepted. He was going to work and have a more hands-on knowledge of how things flow in all the branches and sub-branches of the Atobe Kingdom. This way, he would be able to decide better on how, when and where to adjust so he could expand kingdom further, building it up to be an impenetrable empire when he starts calling the shots in the future.

He was Atobe Keigo.

He dreamed and built in a colossal level.

"Whoever you are, stop playing with the door and just come in." He called out, a tinge of annoyance staining his otherwise authoritative brogue.

Slowly, the knob turned and Atobe impatiently drummed his fingers on the table. "It's late. What is it, a new proposal?" He asked, returning to his perusal of paperwork. There was no answer except for the door opening and closing. The quietness was not unusual for people normal working environments, but what was quite disconcerting was the lack of vocal response. He might as well be talking to a wall.

His frown deepened when he heard the door lock. "Well?" He asked again, turning another page and scribbling notes.

"Atobe."

The familiar voice made his heart skip a beat. His hands stilled and he sat up straighter, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Tezuka." He murmured, looking up slowly, his eyes burning a long leisurely trail from the tennis shoes to the long toned legs, up to the muscled torso, the gentle slope of the shoulders, the strong neck and that dear, dear face. Too bad he was wearing clothes, Atobe thought, biting his lips momentarily when his gaze lingered on the other man's crotch.

It wasn't a heinous crime to do so after all. He was human. He was allowed debauched thoughts from time to time, as long as he didn't act on them on impulse… during work hours. Something he was inclined to do at the moment. He prided himself on his strong will, he would endure. Quite painfully, yes, but he would endure.

"You're wearing the new ensemble for the PV." He drawled, leaning back on his seat. "As I imagined, it really looks good on you. I take it the shoot is done?" His smile broadened at the awkward gesture Tezuka made after nodding in response.

"It was interesting." Tezuka allowed, setting his duffel bag on the floor with an almost inaudible thud. "Tedious but interesting. And bright."

Atobe laughed. "Well, that's how things go around here." He leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table. "You," He pointed at him. "Are the sportswear brand division's current darling. You got Wimbledon in your arsenal. We just had to get you – and you promised even before the competition started."

Tezuka shook his head and chuckled. "It was a premature promise. Your whimsical qualities are rubbing off on me, it seems." He gestured to the sofa. "Are you ever going to make me sit?"

"Oh, sorry, sorry. Go on and sit wherever you want!" Atobe berated himself with a sheepish smile. He was enjoying their exchange and this sudden courtesy call made him lightheaded with excitement. It had been two weeks since they had last seen each other. Phone calls didn't cut it.

"I'm going to get a new sofa soon. The texture of that thing is horrible, I'm telling you – Tezuka?" His eyes widened in surprise as Tezuka made a beeline for his him.

Atobe watched in fascination as Tezuka carefully cleared the right side of his table, conscientiously setting the frames, logs and paper tray neatly on the carpeted floor. When he made adequate space for himself, he sat on it, wriggling his bottom until he found his desired position. Tezuka met Atobe's gaze and cocked his head to the side, raising his eyebrows as if daring him to say anything undesirable.

There was something terribly sexy about the challenging way Tezuka was looking at him. Atobe licked his lips, feeling his willpower starting its dangerous slip into a downward spiral. "I've always known you have a playful side to you under the usual serious business face." He murmured, leaning toward Tezuka and resting his chin on one hand, the other resting on the other man's exposed thigh. His shorts had ridden up when he sat on the table.

Tezuka bent forward, his face close enough to Atobe's that he could feel his breath on his cheek. "I aim to surprise." He responded coyly. "You always separate work from personal matters, but you seem different today."

Atobe's hand slowly, leisurely, travelled up, fingers slipping under the hem of Tezuka's shorts and playfully whispering feathered touches on his skin. He felt him draw in a sudden gasp and then shudder, his breath starting to come out in shallow puffs. "I aim to surprise." He breathed, eyes following every shape and contour of Tezuka's facial muscles, feeling such perverse pleasure in making him look just as debauched as he felt.

Closing his eyes, Tezuka drew in a huge shuddering breath as Atobe's fingers traced the line of his underwear. He knew this tantalising invasion would be complete once he breached that last barrier. "Keigo…" A soft keening sound seared through his throat, making his cheeks flush even more, this time in embarrassment.

He heard the creak of the manager's chair, and he could feel Atobe closing in. The latter's fingers were teasingly snapping the edge of his underwear. "You're not being fair…" He gasped as he felt Atobe lick his lips.

"Who do you think I am, hmm? I can do anything and everything I want. I don't follow rules except my own." Atobe whispered softly, his tone light and airy. "… You should know that by now, Mitsu-chan." Willpower gone, Atobe took his hands out of Tezuka's shorts and stood up, pushing the latter with enough force to make him fall back, supported by his elbows.

He made a small noise of satisfaction as Tezuka made a cradle for him between his legs as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He bent forward with a lecherous smile and licked his lips in anticipation.

"Keigo…" Tezuka whispered softly.

"Hmm?"

"Don't call me that."

With a breathy chuckle, Atobe touched Tezuka's chin with his tongue before proceeding to kiss his neck.

* * *

**ENDE**

* * *

**A/N:** Uwah. First AtoZuka fic after a long, LOOONG time! I suddenly missed them after seeing the stuff posted on Tumblr! This was made with Aggy-pon and Mon-chan in mind.


End file.
